the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu
|image1 = |caption1=''When this battle is over, I can continue my journey.'' |row1 = Crossover Ryu Super Smash Bros Asura's Wrath |row2 = Unaffiliated (Formerly PlayStation) |row3 = Kyle Herbert |row4 = Street Fighter |row5 = Street Fighter (1987) |row6 = Video Game }} Ryu Hoshi is the main protagonist of the Street Fighter series, the unofficial mascot of Capcom, and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information A REAL STREET FIGHTER Bio coming soon... Ryu's Legacy Official Media: * Street Fighter (1987) * Street Fighter II: The World Warrior * Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix * Street Fighter III * Ultra Street Fighter IV * Street Fighter V * Street Fighter X Tekken * Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds * Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 * Marvel vs Capcom Infinite * Project X Zone * Project X Zone 2 * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Asura's Wrath Unofficial/Non-Canon: * PlayStation x Nintendo: Super Smash Bros All-Stars * LEGO Dimensions (Fanfiction) Story Role TBA... Rivals Name: Scorpion, Mewtwo, TBA Reason: VS Scorpion: '''TBA '''VS Mewtwo: '''Ryu senses Mewtwo's dark powers and believes that he possesses the Satsui no Hado. Wanting to make sure the Satsui no Hado doesn't spread further, Ryu challenges Mewtwo. Mewtwo, still untrusting of humans, misunderstands Ryu's claims and believes that he wants to capture him and take his power for himself. Mewtwo refuses to let himself be captured, and decides to stand his ground. '''Connection: Scorpion: '''TBA '''Mewtwo: '''TBA Current Status: TBA... Moveset Ryu's moveset is imported directly from Super Smash Bros. This moveset applies to all his Variations, though his Super Moves may change depending on his costume. Normal Combos * '''Neutral: Ryu does a jab, followed by a cross, followed by a hook. Attacking while in the air, Ryu does a short-ranged punch performed while in a crouching position. * Forward/Backward - Collarbone Breaker: If Ryu is moving at a moderate pace, he will wind up his right fist before punching downward on the foe's collarbone, hitting twice quickly. If Ryu is dashing, he will do a flying kick. Attacking while moving forward in the air will make Ryu do a flying kick. Moving backward and attacking will make Ryu do an outside crescent kick. * Upward: Ryu does an uppercut. If using this in the air, Ryu does an aerial uppercut that hits twice. * Downward: Ryu does a crouching shin kick. While in the air, Ryu quickly punches downward using his left fist. Smash Attacks * Side - Joudan Sokutou Geri: Ryu does a powerful side kick that moves him a step forward. * Up: Ryu does a crouching uppercut. * Down: Ryu does a sweeping kick. Special Moves * Neutral - Hadoken: Ryu quickly cups his hands to his side and then thrusts them forward to release a blue energy-based projectile from his cupped hands that deals low damage and knockback. Inputting the Street Fighter command increases this attack's power, and can also change it to the Shakunetsu Hadoken. * Back/Forward - Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: Ryu does an outside crescent kick while spinning repeatedly and hovering very slightly above the ground. Inputting the Street Fighter command for this attack increases its damage. * Upward - Shoryuken: Ryu attacks by using a powerful rising uppercut. Inputting the Street Fighter''command for this attack increases its damage. * '''Downward- Focus Attack:' Ryu assumes a focused stance while emitting a black ink-like aura, and then unleashes a concentrated punch that crumples opponents. Supers (Standard Costumes) * Shinku Hadoken/Shin Shoryuken: At close range, Ryu traps the opponent in a Shin Shoryuken, a three-hit combo that launches the opponent with an extra-powerful Shoryuken. At any other range, Ryu unleashes the Shinku Hadoken, a larger Hadoken that sucks nearby opponents into it before dragging them a distance across the screen and exploding. * Satsui no Hado: Ryu transforms into Evil Ryu. The strength of his attacks doubles in power and change appearance to look more malevolent. Supers (Crossover Costumes) * Cross Art: Ryu elbows the opponent and then performs a judo throw on them, following with a Focus Attack-like punch that he throws just as the opponents get up. The punch knocks the foe into Ken, who aims a kick at the opponents. Once it connects, he follows with another kick, and performs a 7-hit Tatsumaki Senpukyaku that knocks opponents away. * Pandora: Ken is seen fainting as Ryu awakens the power of Pandora. The strength of his attacks increases in power and change appear more malevolent. Taunts * Up: Ryu turns away from the screen and tightens his headband, while stating "Come on!" (かかってこい!, Come at me!) * Side: Ryu holds his fist forwards, and declares "Talk is cheap!" (拳で語り合おう!, Let your fists talk!) * Down: Ryu stomps on the ground and grunts, which is taken from his taunts in most Vs. Capcom series games. Animations * Character Intro: Ryu calmly walks onto the stage from some mist in the background. * Victory Screen: Ryu winds back and does a pose with his right fist while facing the screen, saying "Give it your all!" (必殺のタイミングを計れ!, Gauge the timing of your sure-kill!). * Losing Screen: Ryu tries to hold back the Satsui no Hado. * Idle Animation: Ryu will adjust his gloves, or wriggle the fingers on both hands, then crosses his arms and pumps them. Costumes All of Ryu's costumes can be used by each variation, however they are divided into two catergories: Standard and Crossover. Standard Costumes refer to Ryu's alternate costumes from his home series, while Crossover Costumes refer to his costumes or graphical design from other games. Standard Costumes *'World Warrior:' Ryu's mainstream appearance from Street Fighter IV onward. *'Young Martial Artist:' Ryu's classic design from Street Fighter II. *'Modern Ryu:' Ryu as he appears in Street Fighter V. *'Grizzled Warrior:' Ryu's bearded alternate costume from Street Fighter V. *''TBA...'' Crossover costumes *'Super Smash Bros:' Ryu's apperance in Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U. *'Marvel vs Capcom:' Ryu rendered in a cel-shaded graphical style reminiscent of Marvel vs Capcom 3. *'Iron Fist: Ryu's costume from his ending in 'Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, where he obtains powers like Marvel's Iron Fist. *'Namco x Series:' Ryu rendered in a cel-shaded art style with realistic textures similar to the cutscenes from Street Fighter x Tekken. *'Street Fighter x Tekken:' Ryu rendered in the graphical style of Street Fighter x Tekken. *'Devil Gene:' Ryu affected by the Devil Gene, his crossover costume from Street Fighter x Tekken. *'Tekken:' Ryu as he will appear in Bandai Namco's Tekken x Street Fighter. *'Evil Ryu:' Ryu wearing Evil Ryu's outfit. Gallery Crossover Battle.png|Ryu fighting in the PS4 version of the game Ryu.png|Ryu's appearance from Super Smash Bros Ryu SFV.png|Ryu's appearance from Street Fighter V RyuHoshi.png Category:Xbox Category:Playable Characters Category:Licensed Category:Console Characters Category:The Crossover Game Category:PlayStation Category:Unaffiliated Characters Category:Fighters